


The Cost of a Dragon's Heart

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, M/M, Serial Killer Thorin, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: Thorin can feel his new becoming tearing apart his flesh as wood cracks beneath a flame. Yet the one thing that keeps the soul of his humanity intact is the one thing he will not allow the Red Dragon to take. Thorin is bloodshead and sharp teeth beneath the moonlight as fire consumes him.Bilbo Baggins is flowers and soft touches and heartbreaking trust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched all of Hannibal and could not get this oneshot out of my mind! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

Thorin knew that his face was hideous.

He looked at the disfiguration of his lip and saw the resentment staring back at him with his own eyes. His father’s words echoed in his mind. Monster. Freak. Bastard. The fact that they hurt didn’t mean they weren’t true. He stood in front of his shrine honoring the Red Dragon he was becoming. Each day he felt more of this wasteful flesh fall away as his true self was revealed. Soon there would only be the Red Dragon. He had even decided on a new name: _Smaug_.

Another full moon was rising and his teeth felt heavy in his mouth. They yearned for blood, for the taste of life, for the power of his true form to be expressed and those falling before him would be forever changed by his presence. He found little pleasure in killing. He disliked it when they were awake to see their deaths coming. It didn’t matter to him that they knew him in this form. For the only reflection he wanted to see in their eyes was the Red Dragon. This human form was only a vessel so that he could observe unnoticed and enter the houses without causing too much alarm.

Animals he spared when he could. Poisoned lightly a few days before the moon called for him to get them out of the way. It was practical as well as merciful. They were a living alarm system but they were also their true selves. He did not have to change them for them to _see_ him. So he spared them.

He read about himself in the newspapers, the blogs, and the talk shows. He enjoyed it all. It irked that they called him by the wrong name but he knew that he would soon right that slight against him. Soon they would all know that a god walked among their midst and they would lay offerings of blood and death before his feet but his anger would only be appeased by his own kills.

 

There was one small human indulgence that he allowed himself. His name was Bilbo.

 

 

The bell chimed above the door and Bilbo touched the rail of his display table before carefully rounding the corners. He kept his feet bare so that he could feel the change of ground beneath his feet. Carpet meant he was on the main walk way and wooden boards meant he was near flowers. He had trained himself extensively to navigate his little shop and he felt more than a small welling of pride when it took someone more than a minute to realize he was blind.

Bag End was his escape from the world of sight. He might not have light and colors but he had the soft feel of a petal beneath his thumb and the wafting perfumes of every type he carried. He smiled as he caught a familiar scent and the footsteps identified who just walked in. “Ah Thorin! Come for more flowers I see?” He was never afraid to make a joke at his own expense.

Thorin gave a small half smile, relieved that Bilbo would not be burdened with the sight of his ugly attempt at such a thing. “The ones I have died…I’ll need new ones again.” His voice was soft and uncertain as it always was. No matter how many times he spoke with Bilbo his speech was the one thing that Bilbo’s blindness could not hide.

As always the small man ignored the slight lips and shook his head making the curls around his ears dance. “I keep telling you, a house that big you should have a proper garden! My father would have nearly swooned over all the land you have. No doubt he would have chatted your ear off about getting at least two greenhouses!” Bilbo’s smile was big and bright and it made Thorin’s heart ache to think about how the beast inside him could so easily tear it apart.

He had a momentary memory of Thrain slapping a smile off of his face when he was younger. _“What does a monster like you have to smile about?”_

He stepped back and felt guilty at the confusion on Bilbo’s face. “I…don’t have the time for such a thing. But the old house is dark and your flowers do much to brighten the rooms.”  His siblings had left the Erebor Estate and never looked back. Dis had pleaded with him to come live with her and her new husband. He could not bear to darken their happy lives and where else was he meant to go? Their father left the house solely to him. Not as a gift, but as a statement. There was only one place Thorin would ever belong.

Bilbo nodded easily and took Thorin’s hand in his “Well then, I have some lovely daffodils that came in, spring is coming you know! They smell perfectly divine and I have some nice assortments of irises, sure to brighten any room.”

As always when face with Bilbo’s kind blank eyes and bright smile all Thorin could do was helplessly nod and agree.

 

 

That evening when he was on his way home he saw Bilbo waiting at the bus stop. He knew that the flower shop owner usually took the bus home but it had taken some time to figure out his schedule so that he could make this meeting appear happenstance. It was as frustrating as endearing that Bilbo seemed to keep to a schedule all his own. “Mr. Baggins!” He pulled his truck up along the stop and called out

Bilbo turned his head in slight confusion “Thorin? What are you doing out this late?” He gave a small smile “And I believe I’ve told you many times to call me Bilbo.”

Thorin knew that. He remembered each and every time Bilbo said he could use his name but sometimes he liked to call him by his last name on purpose to get the younger man to say it again. “Oh…I must have forgotten, forgive me. I just saw you waiting and thought I would offer you a ride?”  Thorin hesitated, he had never invited someone so close to the dragon’s lair before “Maybe you could come and learn more about my estate. Then perhaps you could recommend me more flowers.”

Bilbo shook his head “I don’t think you forgot…I think you just like to tease me.” He wondered what had driven Thorin to issue the invitation but he was willing to admit he had wanted to get to know this strange and mysterious man for some time. “As long as I’m not imposing. You’ll have to guide me around for a while as I learn my steps.”

Thorin helped Bilbo into the car and found himself saying. “I’d be happy to.”

 

 

They sat before the fire with drinks and pie. Bilbo had slowly leaned into Thorin’s side as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Thorin found himself holding his breath. Here, so close to the beast’s lair, he waited for the moment for his teeth to ache and for the blood flowing through Bilbo to become too tempting to resist. Instead he found himself holding perfectly still as though any movement might tear this fragile dream apart.

Bilbo looked up from where he was resting his head on Thorin’s shoulder “Do you mind if I touch you? We’ve come this far and I can’t even imagine your face.”

Thorin pulled back so sharply that it dislodged Bilbo from his lap. “You can’t! I…” Panic welled in his chest at the mere thought of Bilbo learning how he truly looked. The fact that he was able to overlook his gnarled speech was more kindness than Thorin deserved. Should he feel his face… He shuddered at the thought of those soft hands that nurtured flowers coming so close to the beast.

Bilbo made a small huff and pulled Thorin back over to him. “I know you’re sensitive about your looks Thorin. But I promise…whatever I feel…whatever I touch…it won’t change the way I feel about you.” He slowly reached forward and shivered when Thorin’s hand closed like a vice over his wrist.

“I can’t let you see…I can’t let you that close Bilbo…you have no idea what I could do to you.” Thorin’s voice broke as images flashed through his mind. Images of Bilbo as perfect and wonderful as he was torn to shreds by the dragon’s claws and fangs. The dragon had no mercy in its soul, for the rest of the world Thorin cared little, but he could not bear to see Bilbo consumed in such a way.

Bilbo remained firm even with the strong grip on his arm he was undeterred. “Thorin…” His voice was soft as he reached over with his other hand. He could almost smell the fear coming off of the man in front of him as Bilbo crawled onto his lap. “Let me in…” He whispered before gently pressing his lips to his.

Fear griped Thorin’s heart but in its place was soon something that burned hotter than the dragon fire he revered. He clutched Bilbo to him and in one movement carried him off of the sofa and to the bedroom. Bilbo’s giggles were the first sounds of laughter the house had heard in over twenty five years.

 

Having Bilbo in his bed made him feel like he was a normal man. Like there wasn’t a monster tearing him apart from the inside. Like the dark voices in his head that sounded like his father were quiet for once. Like he could _have_ this.  He shuddered as he pressed inside Bilbo and he felt a few hot tears escape his eyes as he pressed his lips to the curve of Bilbo’s throat and had no desire to tear or rend but instead he chased the scent of flowers all over the soft body beneath his own.

Bilbo’s smile never faded, he laughed and moaned and was more full of life and light than any Thorin had ever met. They had each other several times and each time Thorin felt he was being born again a new. The dark memories of his past, the carnage that slept in his heart, all of it seemed so far away when Bilbo stroked his chest hair or whispered a sweet suggestion in his ear.

When they finally were exhausted and Bilbo was tucked asleep next to him Thorin’s peaceful moment turned into terror in a flash of ice over his heart. Bilbo was lying here in the dragon’s bed with no knowledge of how close to death he was…how easy it would be for Thorin to turn his carefully honed strength against him. A sudden movement and that light would be gone. Little more than a waft of smoke as a memory.

That fear sent his heart racing and before his mind was settled on the matter he had one arm wrapped around Bilbo’s throat and he turned to press him into the mattress. Whatever mercy he could afford Bilbo he would. He would make it quick and painless; he deserved that much at least.

Yet when Bilbo came awake instead of fighting he relaxed and managed to turn and look at Thorin, that same smile gracing his lips “I was wondering if you would like it rough in bed. I was surprised by how tender you were…” Even here, inches from death Bilbo’s trust in him had not wavered…he had no doubts…Thorin released him with a start and nearly dove from the bed.

Sleepy and confused Bilbo sat up “I meant nothing by it Thorin. The tender lovemaking was marvelous. I only meant I had wondered if there was a side to you you were hiding and I suppose now I’ve seen it.” He smiled and held out a hand to Thorin “Come back to bed. In the morning we’ll play your games but for now let us rest.”

Helpless, as always with Bilbo, Thorin allowed the soft hands to guide him back to bed and tuck the blankets around him. A tender kiss was placed against his scarred lip and Bilbo curled against him. “Good night Thorin.”

Thorin stared at Bilbo long after the younger man had fallen asleep. The night and shadows closed in around him but the beast inside of him was silent.

Maybe…maybe he could allow himself to have this.  For this peaceful moment with Bilbo he would trade any amount of fear or power as long as he could have this.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
